Talk:Bar Association (episode)
Boom mike visible At 0:01:30-0:01:34, the shadow of a boom mike can be seen on O'Brien's costume. I think this might be interesting in a trivia section. Man in the background? Any idea who the guy in the background is, in the infirmary when Rom is being looked at (looks like a nurse or orderly in a starfleet blue uniform)? I could swear I've seen him in other episodes. Ranger Bill XX 06:26, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Story pitchers? Does anyone have any info on the people who pitched the story? Could Barbara J. Lee be Barbara Jean Lee, a member of the House of Representatives for California? -- DS9 Forever 14:49, 19 October 2007 (UTC) : It says very little in the Deep Space Nine Companion other than the fact that Barbara Lee and Jennifer Lee are sisters, and this is their only DS9 credit. Indeed, I looked them up on IMDB, and this is their only credit, period – Bertaut 15:43, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Concerning the commentary on oo-mox 'One might assume that in Ferengi culture, performing such an act regularly carries the same social stigma that it does in Human culture.' This is a personal opinion and should be removed. There are no such implications in that scene, nor is there a general consensus about it in `Human colture'. Mleod 15:53, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :In addition, the claim that this is the first discussion of masturbation is also questionable. See Riker's telling the bridge that he'll be in Holodeck 4 after his run-in with Kamala, the female metamorph in the Perfect Mate. 34 or 33? The script says that O'Brien doesn't know if it was 32 (or 33?) gunshot wounds. If anyone has seen the episode, what does he say in sickbay - 33 or 34?--Obey the Fist!! 16:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : "32 bullets he had in 'im. Or was it 34..?" "Well, he died a hero." Izkata 04:20, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Old Title Still Around Referring to this in the article "The original title of the episode was "The Bar Association", at least in the script, but the title as it appears in the actual episode is simply "Bar Association"." I noticed Netflix has the THE version in the catalog listing, without it when the episode plays. They don't normally have straight up errors, so I wonder if the title actually flopped back and forth between media or something. No idea if anyone cares, either, but it struck me as interesting. 04:45, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Probably Netflix was just going by the script for some reason, or someone on their end simply thought the "the" should go there. Either way, such a comment is not suitable for the article. 31dot 10:11, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Missing Scene? Am I the only one who thought it odd that the show skips directly from O'Brien heading into Quark's to confront Worf to Sisko reprimanding them for brawling? It kind of feels as though they either forgot or ran out of time or budget to actually film them fighting. I came here looking for some background information or quote from the creators or something about this, but found nothing. Anyone have any information on why such a scene was not included? 20:36, January 27, 2016 (UTC)